BlackStar X Reader Is A Couple Too
by PandaLuver13
Summary: i dont know why but got delete it though.. but anyway i post it again blackstar invited you on a party will you fall for him or just punch him in the face this time i added 3 endings hehehehe...


Note: Hiiiii! guys i was planning to do a Black star x reader because theres no fanfic that have that so i made it i know suprised hehehe ok you are invted to go a party to a loud wanna be blackstar will you fall in love for him or just punch him in the face JK ENJOY :3 someone delete this am not happy though anyway i post it again some of you wanted to punch blackstar this time i added the secret ending

Ok you were driving in youre bicicle. you like nature,animals and _ (youre favorite food) then a kid is in front of you. you always crash him but stop the bycicle ''AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR YOU MIGHTS?'' you raised a eyebrow ''my name is _'' (youre name) he just look at youre hair he touches you, you slap his hand ''what are you doing'' black star answer to youre question

''I AM THE GOD I CAN TOUCH WHATEVER I WANT'' you though seriusly his crazy... ''_ WILL YOU WANT TO COME A PARTY WITH ME?'' you think this very clear you answer ''sure why not'' blackstar jumps happily ''great see you there'' he wink at you. you just blush blackstar came back ''ummm... when i go to pick you up at 7:35 ok?'' you nodded

you though ''OH MY GOD HOW AM GOING TO DRESS I NEED TO GO TO THE SHOP'' you sit in youre bycicle and go to the shop you pick a orange dress ''no... too ugly'' you said trow the dress you pick a blue one ''no too blue..'' and there it was a perfect dress it was pink ''is perfect is perfect hehehehe...''you sounded like death the kid.. you giggle to youreself it was now 7:30...

''OH MY GOD IS 7:30 OH MY LORD'' you run faster than you though you fix youre hair,make up, and get dress up and you look at youre mirror ''hmm... am sexy and i know it :3'' or you will said ''i look like britney spears hehehehe..'' ;)'' DIN DONG ''_ YOURE GOD IS WAITING FOR YOU'' he yell you said ''am coming black star'' you open the door black star just jaw dropp because you were beautiful

black star though i want her to be my queen you just stared at him weird ''ummm... blackstar?'' you ask him ''huh LET GO'' you walk to him but he dont have a care so you walk and went to the _ ( create a party name :3 ) black star just hold youre hand ''youre god wanna dance with you'' he ask you, you blush ''sure blackstar'' you dance with him have alot of fun making jokes and prank on maka albarn maka chop black star

youre thinking that blackstar is so cute,loud and fun ''i wonder if he like me the same thing'' you though he call you ''HEY _?'' you look at him ''YOURE GOD WANT YOU AT THE ROOM'' you nodded and go upstairs ''DO YOU LIKE MY ROOM _?'' you nodded and you touched the star tatto he have at his arm ''youre tatto is amazing'' you answer black star smile ''THANKS _''

''hi blackstar can i met her?'' a girly voice came at black star room you look at her ''Oh this is tsubaki _'' you nodded you said ''is nice to meet you tsubaki'' tsubaki nodded and she letf the room you just stare at black star ''SO _ WANNA EAT SOMETHING?'' he ask you you said ''yes am hungry as hell'' so you guys run to the room with food you both eat like animals...

kid just face palm and i was just watching you guys eat ( yay im in this story hehehe... ) black star have i idea ''HEY _ WANNA PLAY BATTEFIELD'' you nodded happily to play it.. you guys were plaiying playstation 4 you realise this is fun ( even i put playstation 4 on this you should be happylol ) ''so _'' you look at him ''yes black star?'' black star is nervious right now ''will you wanna be my qu-e-een?..'' you look suprised at his word youre response is:

ENDING 1:

''OF COURSE BLACK STAR'' you hug him crazily black star couldnt breath

ENDING 2:

''BLACK STAR OF COURSE I WILL BE YOURE SEXY QUEEN'' you kiss him in the lips he kiss you back

THE SECRET ENDING 3:

''blackstar...'' you punch him in the face ''what the fuck why you punch me'' you smirk ''because i want to be friend with you'' he nodded and gave eachother hugs

HIIII BLACK STAR X READER IS A COUPLE TOO HEHEHEHE...


End file.
